Free as a Bird
Free as a Bird is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located on the Isle of Urchon in the Leftherian Archipelago. It features a conversation between Obrona, her Driver and Akhos. Dialogue Obrona :"Oh my! Such a wonderful place!" Akhos :"Yes, indeed... I must admit, it's a dramatic scene. Looking at it is like a spur to my creative energy." Obrona :"Akhos... You think you'll write another play?" Akhos :"Perhaps. Gazing out at a vista like this... It's like a churning sea of possibilities. I mean, for example... A story of a woman...who took to the skies on wings of freedom." Obrona :"Sounds very interesting! I wanna hear more! Akhos! You must write that story! I can't bear it if you don't!" Akhos :"Obrona... It's easier said than done. Ideas need to crystallize a little first. But... Perhaps you could be my inspiration for this story?" Obrona :"Inspiration?" Akhos :"I mean...because you fly on wings of freedom. You're wild and untameable. And you're already got wings." Obrona :"Oh... Am I now...?" Akhos :"Why don't you try flying a little for me now? Right here?" Obrona :"Yes! Of course!" Option 1 (Obrona Trust +1000) Obrona's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Flying? From here? Wait, can you actually fly?!" |-|Nia= : :"Flying? From here? I didn't think you could fly..." |-|Morag= : :"You're thinking of flying from here? I didn't even know you could fly." |-|Zeke= : :"What? You want to fly from here? You can fly? Way cool." Obrona :"Heh? You really didn't know I could fly? So very silly!" Obrona's Driver :"..." Akhos :"Well, it's not as though she has real flight, like a bird flapping its wings. It's more like floating around on the ether flow. Those wing-like organs let her manipulate it." Obrona :"But unlike real flight, it's not affected by wind or weather, so I can go wherever I like! So they really are wings of freedom!" Akhos :"Hey, Obrona, here's an idea... Why don't you try taking to the skies with your Driver?" Obrona :"With my Driver? But, Drivers can't fly!" Akhos :"Can't you bear them up in your arms? The heroine in my story was going to soar the heavens with her loyal companion. That'd be incredibly dramatic, don't you think?" Obrona :"Now that you mention it...yes! If you want to take to the skies on Obrona Airways, just call me!" Obrona's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Ah...I'm OK for now..." |-|Nia= : :"Hmmm...nah..." |-|Morag= : :"No, I don't think so." |-|Zeke= : :"I laugh in the face of danger! But, no thanks." Obrona :"What? No?! You trembling mouse! I promise to try not to drop you! I'm not all that clumsy, you know!" Akhos :"Hey, wait a moment. That would be even more dramatic. The heroine drops her friend... Oh, the pathos! Yes, the muses have called out to me, and I've heard!" Obrona's Driver :"?!" Obrona :"So, she will drop her friend?" Akhos :"That's right. Her companion will be dashed on the rocks below, like a bag of wet rice. Now come on, Obrona. It's time you tried taking your Driver for a spin! Reach the highest peak, then let them go, into the Cloud Sea below!" Obrona :"OK! Sounds like a great idea!" Obrona's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Obrona! You'd better be joking!" |-|Nia= : :"Hey, not so fast! I wouldn't want to fly without Dromarch. There's no way you can hold up me and furbag here." |-|Morag= : :"Wait a moment! ...I...just remembered something I have to do. Very urgent imperial business!" |-|Zeke= : :"W-whoa there! Wouldn't you rather take Akhos? I mean, you'd cramp my style." Akhos :"Come on, this isn't an offer that one can refuse. I'm writing the ultimate comedy here. Your help is appreciated." Obrona :"No doubt about it! I can't miss out on the chance to be immortalized in one of your tales, Akhos." Option 2 (Obrona Trust +900) Obrona's Driver |-|Rex= : :"It's true that you're quire the free spirit." |-|Nia= : :"You're my kind of girl, Obrona. Living your own way." |-|Morag= : :"You're a free spirit, Obrona. I like that." |-|Zeke= : :"You don't let reality hold you back. I guess you're a free spirit like me." Obrona :"Of course I am! I'm the very picture of freedom! Although...sometimes I wonder whether what I have is actually real freedom." Obrona's Driver :"?" Obrona :"I mean, a Blade always shares the fate of their Driver, right? Doesn't that mean we're kind of tied down by our Drivers? You can hardly call that freedom." Akhos :"Obrona, you surprise me." Obrona :"What? How?" Akhos :"That's awfully insightful. It seems the genius of my story has inspired you in turn. I always thought that you were just fired by raw, unthinking desires and whimsical emotion." Obrona :"Akhos! You're skating on thin ice! I'm actually very thoughtful... underneath... Like, uh...say I've got some of my favorite Tantalese Porridge here." Obrona's Driver |-|Rex= : Obrona :"And let's say...Rex is about to eat it." |-|Nia= : Obrona :"And let's say...Nia is about to eat it." |-|Morag= : Obrona :"And let's say...Morag is about to eat it." |-|Zeke= : Obrona :"And let's say...Zeke is about to eat it." Obrona :"My stomach says, "eat it!"...But my conscience says, "let my Driver have it." Real freedom is being able to choose whether I sit back and let them eat it, or ask them to let me have some. And that choice is up to me, Obrona. So in a way, I'm the Driver of me! Being able to choose...that's real freedom!" Akhos :"Yes. You can make choices. And those choices lead to consequences. All of that is under your control. Although... I have to say I can't picture you making either of those choices. If I was to bet on it, I'd have said you'd have punched your Driver and taken all the grub for yourself. Would you really consider any other option?" Obrona :"Eheheh...Realistically, that probably is what I'd decide to go for..." Obrona's Driver |-|Rex= : :"But in the end, that just means you're being selfish!" |-|Nia= : :"Hang on, doesn't that just mean you're being selfish?!" |-|Morag= : :"But in the end, that simply means you're being selfish!" |-|Zeke= : :"Hold it. Doesn't that just mean you're being selfish?!" Obrona :"W-well... Choosing to be selfish is a kind of freedom too! Not being tied down by anything... Living for myself... Not doing anything nasty and boring! Only doing fun things! That's the sort of life I want!" Obrona's Driver :"..." Akhos :"Yes, yes... You're the idea inspiration for my free-spirited heroine... This is going to be the greatest comedy of all time!" Obrona :"Well, that settles it. I'll keep doing whatever I want! Otherwise Akhos's story would be ruined!" Category:Leftherian Archipelago Heart-to-Hearts Category:Obrona Heart-to-Hearts Category:Akhos Heart-to-Hearts Category:XC2 DLC Heart-to-Hearts